A Kitsune's Mayhem
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Requested by sonic111. Since Ivy was killed by Salley, Rox has to take her place and be Venom's worker. When the kitsune finds the cat-girl with Espio, they have a showdown. A tiny sequel to "Poisoned from an Ivy". R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A Kitsune's Mayhem

Chapter 1

One day, Venom was sitting inside his laboratory, talking to his colleague, Rox the

Kitsune.

Venom sighed. "Well, Rox," he said, "I guess it's just you and me now, since Salley

killed Ivy."

"Yes," said Rox. "But, thank God she's dead. I hated that slut."

"I know, but…she was a fine worker and I kind of admired her killer skills." Venom

then changed the subject. "Anyway, you know exactly what to do, right?"

Rox nodded. "Kidnap the girl and bring her to you."

"Exactly. Now, make sure that no one sees you and that you find Salley in time. Do

you think you can track her down?"

"Of course. I'm a kitsune, I have my instincts. I can probably find her in just a few

minutes."

Venom smirked. "Now, go. Be back with her in the next twelve hours. Do I make

myself clear?"

Rox nodded. "Understood, sir. I will not fail you." Rox left the castle with Venom

watching him leave.

Then, Ratchet and Lawrence came in the room and they were disgusted. They didn't

like Rox being Venom's new colleague. It made them jealous.

Venom saw them and sighed. "Boys, can't you just try to not be envious of Rox?

Who knows? You might actually become friends."

"Hmph! Yeah, right," the two imps said at the same time while crossing their arms.

Venom put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

* * *

In the city, a lot of people were walking, talking, and buying some important things.

It was a huge crowd near the plaza.

Meanwhile, Rox was hiding behind a building, trying not to be spotted.

"_There are too many witnesses around here,"_ he thought. _"I'll never find the girl in _

_time if I just wait for them to leave."_ Then, he thought of something. _"Or, I might have a pretty _

_good way to keep them distracted."_ He laughed softly. His hands were surrounded by an invisible

aura. The citizens then felt strange.

"Hey," said a woman to a man. "Don't you dare touch my little baby!" She then

slapped him in the face really hard.

The man touched the bruise. "Ow! Debbie, what's wrong with you?!"

"Stay away from me, you kidnapper!"

Meanwhile, another person said, "Y-you're the ferocious Godzilla!"

"No, I'm not," said the other guy. "You're Mothim!" Then, they started

fighting each other. Everyone in the city was starting to run, scream and fight.

Rox laughed. "I love the sound of mayhem in the morning. It's music to my ears."

He then infiltrated into the city and no one saw him. They were all too distracted by their illusions.

Rox's morphed wings grew out of his skin and he flew away to find Salley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, inside a forest, a cat and a chameleon were sitting on a tree branch. They

were having their special date and anniversary.

"Espio," said the cat, "I'm glad that you took us here for our anniversary."

The chameleon smiled. "Well, I thought this would be the perfect spot for the two of

us to be together. Besides, you remember where we first met?"

The cat nodded. "Yep. It was right in this forest. I never forgot about that day." She

then realized something. "Oh, Espio. I got you a present."

"You did?" asked Espio.

"Yeah." The cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a ninja star

chain on it.

Espio was surprised. "Salley, you got me a necklace?"

Salley nodded. "I took one of the chains off of my tail ring and attached it to a thick

black string."

Espio took the necklace and put it on. It looked nice on him. "Aw, Salley…you

shouldn't have."

Salley blushed.

"I got you something too," said Espio.

Salley smiled eagerly. "Ooh…what is it?"

"I'll show you." Espio reached behind his back and pulled out his shamisen.

Salley raised an eyebrow. "You're giving me a Japanese guitar?"

"No. Listen." Espio first tuned the shamisen and then played a little song on it. He

also sang these words:

"_Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize that I am on your side._

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you. _

_No, it's never going to be that simple._

_No, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized._

_We never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now." _**(A/N: That was "Realize" by Colbie **

**Caillat. I love that song. Listen to it on YouTube.)**

After Espio was done playing, Salley was astonished. "Espio, you learned to play that

just for me?"

Espio nodded. "Just for you."

Salley's lips formed a huge smile. "Oh, Esp. You're so sweet." Salley wrapped her

arms around Espio and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," said Salley.

"And you're the best girlfriend I've ever had," said Espio. They let go of each and

smiled.

"You know how much I love you?" asked Salley.

"So much that you want to just kiss me?" asked Espio. Salley nodded and she and

Espio leaned in and made a lip lock.

They didn't want to let go, but someone said, "How romantic." The two broke off

the kiss and saw a red fox standing in front of them. They were embarrassed.

"Hey, do you mind?" asked Espio. "We'd like to have some privacy here."

"Well, too bad," said the fox, "because your privacy time is up."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Salley.

"I am Rox the Kitsune, one of the most powerful immortal beings in this

dimension." He looked at Salley. "You." He pointed at her and it got her attention. "You're coming

with me."

Salley was shocked. "Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He grabbed Salley and jumped off

the tree. She screamed and begged for Rox to let go of her. He didn't listen though.

"Hey, you!" said Espio, stopping Rox. "Get away from my girlfriend!"

Rox let go of Salley and glared at Espio. "Make me, chameleon."

Espio got out his shurukins. "I thought you'd never ask." Espio charged towards Rox

and swung his shurukins at him. However, he dodged them all.

Then, Rox used his invisible aura and launched them at Espio. The chameleon kept

getting hit by them since he couldn't see them.

"W-what was that?" he asked weakly.

"Just a special source inside my body called Invisible Aura," Rox answered. "No being

can see it except for me." His hands were filled with the Invisible Aura again. "Now, prepare to die,

chameleon!"

"NO!!" Salley screamed.

Just before Rox could strike Espio, he felt something hit his head. He looked down

and saw a purple boomerang with a skull on it.

He picked it up. "What the…?" He felt himself getting kicked on the back and fell to

the ground.

Salley helped Espio from the ground and saw who the person that kicked Rox was. It

was a green cat-girl with red streaks in her hair and pigtails. She also wore a magenta tank top, white

gloves, and black boots. She also had a brown purse.

"Hal!" said Salley.

The cat-girl turned to Espio and Salley. "How's it going you two?"

"It's a good thing you showed up in time," said Espio.

"Well, sure," said Halley. "I heard screaming, so why wouldn't I want to show up?"

She picked up the boomerang and saw Rox get up from the ground.

The kitsune glared at Halley. "So, you're the one that got in my way."

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my sister and her boyfriend," said Halley.

Rox couldn't believe Halley's words. "_Sister_? I didn't know that."

"Yep. I'm Halley Hallivan. Salley's fraternal twin sister. I don't know who you are,

what you're up to, or why your fur smells likes rotten meat. But, I won't let you try to get away with

this little scheme of yours."

Rox made a sarcastic laugh. "Is this some kind of joke? Why would a little girl like

you try to fight me?"

Halley glared at Rox. "I'm serious, buster! If you really want my sister, you have to

get through me first…unless you're too chicken to fight me."

Rox clenched his fists. "I am not a chicken!"

"Yes, you are. Chicken!" Halley started to make chicken noises and flap her arms.

She also wiggled her butt. It was making Rox very angry. He growled at her.

Salley slapped her head. "Oh, no. Hal, please, not another one of your stupid

taunts."

Espio faced Salley. "What's wrong with her taunts?"

"They lead to trouble."

Rox couldn't take it anymore, so he roared and started to charge at Halley. She

dodged it, though. Halley ran to him and kicked him in his private area. It hurt so much that he

knelt to the ground and held onto that part.

Espio and Salley's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Did she just…?" asked Espio, feeling stunned.

"Oh my God," said Salley, also startled.

Rox got up. "Ooh…you are going to pay for that, girl." He tried to strike her with

his knife, but Halley grabbed it and threw it to the ground.

Then, she launched her Boomerang Blast attack at Rox and it hit his stomach. He fell

to the ground.

She faced Espio and Salley and smirked. "See you guys, I told him that I could beat

him. He's such a wimp."

The two ninjas pointed behind her. Halley turned around and saw Rox standing

right in front of her. A sweat drop fell from her head and she giggled nervously. Then, the kitsune

used his Invisible Aura attack and pushed Halley backwards and hit Espio. They both fell to the

ground and got covered in dust and rocks.

Then, Rox grabbed Salley and pinned her to the ground. He forcefully put her hands

behind her back and cuffed them together. Next, he took a handkerchief and put it over her mouth.

She tried to scream, but couldn't.

Rox picked her up and looked at Espio and Halley, who were still lying weak on the

ground. He smirked. "Thanks for doing business with you." His used his morphed wings to fly to

the sky and then warped away to a different dimension.

Espio cried, "NO!!" But it was already too late for him. He got up from the ground

and asked Halley, "Now what do we do?"

Halley stood up and dusted herself off. "How should I know? Do I look like an

inventor who can make teleporting gadgets?"

Suddenly, hearing the words 'inventor' and 'teleporting gadgets' gave Espio an idea.

"_That's it!"_ Espio turned to Halley.

The cat-girl was confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know Tails, right?"

"Oh, sure. I see him almost all the time at Sonic Team HQ. Why?"

"I have a plan that just might work. Let's go to his lab." Halley and Espio ran from

the forest to Tails' place.

"_Don't worry, Salley. I'll come and get you. I promise."_

**I'm very sorry if it took me a while to get this done. I hate writing long chapters. It gets me so **

**stressful. Will Espio find Salley on time before Rox does something bad to her? Chapter 3 will be up **

**pretty soon. Hope that it won't take me so long again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back with Rox and Salley, the kitsune forced her to sit down on a chair and cuffed

her to it. He finally removed the fabric gag and Salley was able to speak again.

"You let me out of here, you flea bag!" she screamed.

Rox pointed his dagger to her neck. "No one calls me a flea bag, EVER!"

"Rox, that's enough," said a male voice. The cat and kitsune turned to see a brown

wolf come into the room. "Leave her be."

Salley was shocked. "You work for Venom too?!" she asked Rox.

"Indeed," said Rox. "I'm actually his colleague. We made a little deal; I capture you

and he set me free from the Forbidden Dimension." He laughed.

Salley gasped. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes!"

"Rox," said Venom. "You're free to do whatever you want now. I wish to speak to

Salley alone."

"Yes, sir." Rox walked away from the room and Salley was left alone with Venom.

The cat-girl was so scared that tears filled her blue eyes. "W-what are you going to

do with me?"

Venom put his finger on her lips and wiped her tear away. "Shh…don't cry, Salley.

Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you even know? I'm beginning to think that you'll hurt me with your

evil instruments of torture. I don't want to die now!"

Venom raised an eyebrow. "Salley, what are you thinking? I would never want to

hurt you."

Salley was surprised and confused. "You wouldn't?"

"No." Venom caressed Salley's forehead. "Salley, I care too much about you to put

harm onto you. All I want is for you to be with me and to rule by my side. I mean it dearly."

Venom bent over and kissed Salley on the forehead.

Back with Espio and Halley, they just made it to Tails' lab and told him the whole

story of what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," said Tails. "You were having your romantic date with

Salley, but it was interrupted by a kitsune named Rox? Then, he attacked you and Halley showed up

and fought him, but she and you were knocked out and Rox kidnapped Salley?"

Espio nodded. "Yes. And I have a hunch of where he took her."

"So, we need some type of warping device that can transport us there," added

Halley.

Espio looked at Halley. "Um, Halley, I'm afraid there's no 'we' in this. I'm going

to rescue Salley alone."

Halley gasped. "But Espio, she's _my_ sister."

"I know," said Espio.

"And Rox's so strong and evil; he'll be so hard to beat."

"I know."

"And if you go in alone, you won't make it back alive!"

Espio was getting annoyed. "I know!" He then took a deep breath. "But I love

your sister and I'd do anything for her. I also would feel bad if I saw you get hurt."

Halley sighed. "Okay, but be careful."

Espio nodded.

"I got the best teleportation device for you, Espio," said Tails, handing Espio the

gadget. "Don't lose it."

"I won't, Tails." Espio pushed a button that activated a warp zone. Then, he

stepped into it and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Espio finally arrived to Spookstown, home of the wretched sorcerer, Venom the

Wolf. He was standing near the back of the castle.

"_I had a feeling this would be where Rox took Salley,"_ he thought to himself. He

then turned invisible and walked towards the back.

Ratchet and Lawrence were there too, still feeling envious about Rox.

"I still don't understand why Venom would choose that kitsune to be his

colleague," said Ratchet. "I mean, it's always 'Rox this, Rox that'. What about us? Are we

like…chopped liver?!"

"I know," said Lawrence. "I hate him too. Venom needs to gives us more respect."

"But how can we if—" Suddenly, the two imps felt like they were choking and then

being lifted up in the air.

"What's going on?!" asked Lawrence.

"I don't know!" said Ratchet. The two imps struggled to get down, but couldn't.

Then, they were pushed against the wall.

Suddenly, a magenta chameleon appeared and glared at the imps.

Ratchet and Lawrence screamed feeling shocked to see him.

"Oh my God!" Ratchet yelled. "It's the purple iguana!"

"Chameleon, Ratchet!" Lawrence yelled back.

"Whatever—"

"SILENCE!!" said Espio. The two imps were quiet. "Where is Salley?!"

"We ain't telling you a thing," said Ratchet.

"Yes," agreed Lawrence, "because our master trusted us and we're not failing him

again."

Espio faced Lawrence. "Oh really? I think you morons are too dumb to even keep

a secret from your enemies."

Lawrence was shocked. "Dumb? Well, sir, I happen to have a very strong and high

IQ. They don't call me Lawrence the Imp II for nothing. I read a lot of books all the time—"

Espio was starting to get very annoyed with Lawrence's smart talk.

So was Ratchet. _"There goes Lawrence and his sophisticated words again." _he

thought.

Finally, Espio shouted, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!"

Lawrence stopped talking. "Well, excuse me," he mumbled under his breath.

Espio faced Ratchet. "And you, I can tell that you're not a good liar. So, talk."

Ratchet didn't say anything, but was nervous about blabbing out the truth.

Espio looked into his eyes. "Don't try my patience, imp."

Ratchet was even more nervous now. He shuddered.

Lawrence saw this and was afraid that Ratchet might say it. "Don't do it, Ratchet,"

he spoke near the corner of his mouth.

Ratchet was trying to handle the pressure.

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me before I slice both of your necks off with my

kunai," said Espio. "Three…two…"

Ratchet couldn't take it anymore. "She's inside the lab! Venom's about to do an

experiment on her!"

Everything went silent. then, Espio dropped the imps on the ground and felt

shocked. _"I've got to find and save her before I'm too late."_ He rushed to the front side of the castle

and went inside. Ratchet and Lawrence were left lying on the ground.

Lawrence glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot, Ratchet. Now we'll be huge trouble,

just like last time when you kidnapped that rabbit-girl." **(A/N: Read "Cuteness and Stupidity" for **

**more details)**.

"I told you," said Ratchet. "I was love struck."

"You weren't supposed to be!" The two imps continued to have their argument.

Back inside the lab, Venom was still dealing with Salley.

The cat-girl said, "I'll never join you, Venom! Espio'll come and rescue me and

once he does, you'll be sorry."

"Sorry?" said Venom. "I think I'll be thrilled because soon, his fate will be sealed."

Salley gasped. Then, Venom walked away from her and to a table filled with a lot of

chemicals and test tubes.

He picked one of them up that has a boiling green liquid inside. Then, he poured

in some type of red liquid into the test tube. The new chemical was a brownish-purplish

color. He then walked back to Salley.

The cat-girl was scared. "What's that?!"

"A special formula that I created just for you to drink." Salley didn't want to taste

it, but Venom held the tube near her. "Open your mouth."

Salley shook her head and kept her mouth shut.

"I said open it!" Venom was getting impatient.

"I'm not going to," Salley spoke near the corner of her mouth.

Venom put his hand near Salley's lips. "I don't want to have to force you to do it,

but you leave me with no choice." Venom used his fingers to make Salley's mouth open. then, he

put the formula towards it.

Before Salley could drink it, a magenta chameleon burst the door down on the

floor.

Venom let go of Salley and faced him. "You!"

"Espio!" Salley screamed.

"Let her go, Venom!" said Espio.

"I don't think so." Espio growled and kicked Venom in the stomach causing him

to fall to the floor. He also dropped the test tube and it broke and the formula spilled out of it.

Then, Espio ran to Salley and un-cuffed her from the chair. "Let's get out of here."

Espio picked Salley up and ran away from the lab.

Venom slowly got up and yelled, "ROX!!"

The kitsune appeared in a few seconds flat. "You called, Venom?"

"Salley's escaped with her boyfriend! Find and capture them!"

Rox smirked and shape-shifted into a cobra and slithered away.

**The next chapter'll be the huge battle scene. It's cool. And I have one author's note; I'll be turning **

**15 in two weeks! Bye-bye, peoples! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Salley and Espio had just made it outside. But, suddenly, something grabbed

Espio's leg. It was a red cobra.

Before it could bite him, Espio shook it off and it fell to the ground. It then shape-

shifted into a kitsune.

Espio defended Salley and growled. "Rox!"

"You didn't think I could shape-shift, did you?" asked the kitsune, smirking.

"Watch this." He shape-shifted into a huge eel and wrapped himself around Espio. He squeezed him

so hard that it made him choke. He also electrocuted him. Espio knelt down to the ground.

Venom was there and saw this. "That's it, Rox! Show him no mercy!" he yelled.

Ratchet and Lawrence were behind him and were nervous because of what

happened.

Salley gasped. "Stop it!"

Rox let go of Espio and the chameleon lied down. He was weak and injured.

"You're so pathetic," said Rox. "You remind me of an old enemy of mine, but

that's just a horrible memory." His hands were filled with his Invisible Aura.

Before he could do anything else, someone knocked him down. It was a purple

chameleon that looked just like Espio, except he was older and he wore pants and a mustache.

"Keep your hands away from my son!" he said.

Espio saw the man. "Father!"

Salley saw him too. "Dihan!"

Dihan turned to Espio and Salley. "Long time, no see, you two."

Rox got up from the ground. When he saw the chameleon, he glared at him.

"Dihan!"

Dihan gasped. "Rox?! But…I sealed you away a long time ago."

"I know, but Venom set me free." He pointed to the wolf wearing the black cape.

"So, you two know each other?" asked Venom. "That's pretty ironic."

Salley faced the adult chameleon. "How's it that you know Rox, Dihan?"

Dihan turned his head to Salley. "He was my fiercest enemy back when I was Espio's

age. He killed my sensei, so I took my revenge on him and sealed him to the Forbidden Dimension."

"That's right," said Rox, "but now I'm back to cause mayhem and kidnap the

girl."

Dihan gritted his teeth in anger and defended Espio and Salley. "Stay away from

her and my son, you hear me?!"

"That teenaged chameleon is your son? I thought there was something interesting

about him." Rox got into his fighting pose. "Let's end this!"

Dihan got into his position too and turned his head to the others. "Espio, keep

Salley away from harm. I'll take care of Rox." Dihan took out his nunchucks and spun them around.

He ran towards Rox and tried to hit him with them. He kept dodging them, though. He then hit his

arm, but it wasn't enough damage.

Then, Rox used his Invisible Aura and attacked Dihan. He also punched and kicked

him everywhere. Dihan couldn't beat him like he did in the old days.

Espio couldn't stand to see his father get beaten up by the kitsune. He tried to get

up, but Salley pulled him back down to the ground.

"Espio, don't," she said. "You're still hurt."

"But I can't let Rox beat up my father!" said Espio.

"I'll take care of it." Salley ran into the fight.

"Salley, no!" Espio tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. The cat-girl grabbed

Rox's tail with a tight grip. That made the kitsune let go of Dihan.

The chameleon panted and looked at Salley. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help," said Salley. She then let go of the tail and took out her

shurukins. Rox tried to attack her, but she jumped up and swung her weapons at him. It scratched

both of his arms.

Then, Salley cried out, "Shurukin Spin!" She formed into a ball and aimed at Rox.

Her attack was blocked because he used lightning and shocked her. Salley fell to the ground, feeling

weak. She also fell unconscious.

Rox then took out his dagger. "Say goodbye."

Venom then called out, "Rox, wait!" It was too late. Rox had charged near Salley

while holding his weapon. He struck it, but not at Salley.

Instead, it hit Dihan. Blood was flowing from his stomach and he could hardly

breath. He then fell down.

When Espio saw this, he was shocked. "FATHER!!" He ran to him, knelt down,

and tried to shake him awake. "No, Father." Tears filled his eyes. "Please, wake up."

The old chameleon slowly opened his eyes and stirred. Espio was relieved to see

that his father was still awake.

"I had a feeling that this would happen," said Dihan in a hoarse voice. "Rox tried to

hurt Salley just so he could kill me." Dihan groaned in pain. "A very conniving plan."

"Dad," Espio cried, "why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I know how much you love and care about Salley. And I'd feel so terrible

if I saw her get killed and you'd be heartbroken." Dihan stroked Espio's cheek. "I don't ever want to

see you like that."

More tears rolled down Espio's face. "Father, please. I can't live without you."

Espio placed his hands on his father's face. "You're the only family member that I have left."

Dihan removed Espio's hands and held them in his. "I'm very sorry…but I'm

afraid…it's too late for me. What's done is done and we can't undo it." Dihan felt a tear in his eye.

"You're a great ninja, Espio, and I trained you so well. Now, it's up to you to do your part on your

own."

Espio felt that his heart was aching. "Father…"

Dihan made a slight smile. "Do everything you can to help your friends, especially

Salley. Protect her with all your strength and make sure that no harm comes to her." Dihan gasped

for air. "And promise me…that you'll never…forget me." He put his hand on Espio's face once

more. "I love you…my son…" With his last words, his hand slipped off of Espio's face and he slowly

closed his eyes. He was truly dead.

Espio was so heartbroken. "Father!" He tried to wake Dihan up, but couldn't.

"Father…no!" He covered his eyes with his hands and cried.

**I-I'm sorry you had to see that. It's sad, I know. See what happens in Ch. 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Espio was still crying over his father's death.

Rox smirked. "What a fool," he mumbled. "He risked his life to save the girl. See

you in heck." Suddenly, he felt something punch him in the back. He turned to see Venom, who was

pretty angry.

He grabbed Rox's vest. "You idiot!" he screamed. "I told you to kidnap her, not

kill her!"

Rox didn't know why Venom was screaming. "Okay…what's your problem?"

"I care about Salley and I don't want any harm to come to her!"

"Relax; I wasn't really going to kill her. I knew that Dihan would get in the way."

"But if he hadn't, then you would've stabbed her stomach instead of his!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do that again, I promise." Venom let go of Rox and

crossed his arms.

Espio shook his fist and growled at Rox in rage. "YOU JERK!!" he yelled. "YOU

KILLED MY FATHER AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!!" He screamed as loud as he could and his

body turned light blue. His eyes also turned orange.

The light was really bright that it blinded the others' eyes. Then, the light faded

and they saw Espio in his super form. His eyes were still stained in tears and filled with rage.

Rox smirked. "Two can play at that game." He raised his hands in the air and

shouted, "NINE TAILS UNITE!!" His body was surrounded by a white glow and he started to grow

eight more tails. His vest was torn off and so were his gloves and boots. His claws grew longer and so

did his teeth.

He roared in rage. Espio thought that he looked stronger than him, but he had to

fight him.

"Now, this is where the real battle begins," said Rox. "I'll enjoy killing you, just

like I killed your father and his sensei."

Espio growled at Rox and charged up some energy. Then, he released it while

saying, "Chaos Swift!" It aimed at Rox, but the kitsune blocked it with his hand and crushed it.

Espio was shocked. "What?! It didn't work?!" Then, he tried punching and

kicking Rox, but he didn't even feel any pain.

Rox grabbed Espio's arm, jumped in the air and threw him to the ground. Espio

stood up, feeling a little weak, but he was still able to fight Rox. He charged up some massive energy

and so did the kitsune. Then, they blasted it at each other and they were equal. Espio tried to hold it

back, but Rox was too strong that the blast hit him.

Espio was back to his normal form and couldn't move.

Rox stared at him and laughed. "You're as worthless as your old man. Even

though he sealed me away years ago, he could never take away my powers."

Espio stared at Rox weakly felling hopeless.

Just then, a bright light appeared. It formed into a chameleon that was slightly

invisible. _"Espio,"_ it said.

Espio sat up and recognized the voice. "…Father…?"

When Rox saw it, he gasped. "No…I killed you!"

The chameleon faced Rox. _"You only killed my body, not my soul." _He then

faced Espio again._ "Espio, this isn't over yet. There's still a way to defeat Rox. We can do this _

_together."_

"How?" asked Espio.

"_If I combine my soul with yours, there's a possible chance. What do you say, _

_son?"_ Dihan held his hand out to Espio.

The teenaged chameleon nodded and took it. "Alright." Then, Espio's body

began to glow and a huge light was formed.

Rox's eyes were blind by it. "What's happening?!"

Then, after a few seconds, the light had vanished. From it, stepped out a purple

chameleon with two horns on his head. He also had bright orange eyes, a mustache, a long tail with

huge black scales, white and purple gloves with metal cuffs, and purple and black shoes.

Rox was very shocked. "No…I've seen this before. When two souls combine, it

creates a fusion. So, that means…you're now…"

"Esphan," said the purple chameleon. His voice was combined with Espio's and

Dihan's.

Rox growled at Esphan. "Well, fusion or no fusion, you still can't stop me. With

my nine tails, I am stronger and wiser than you are."

"We'll see about that," said Esphan. Rox launched his Invisible Aura at him, but

the fused chameleon blocked it.

"Impossible," said Rox, feeling shock. Then, Esphan took out a huge shurukin

and cut two of Rox's tails off with it. His rear end was bleeding.

Rox screamed in pain, "MY TAILS!!" Then, he began to lose some of his strength

and his white glow was dimming.

Rox got angry and tried to punch and kick Esphan. However, he kept blocking

the attacks and cut three more Rox's tails. More blood gushed from his rear end and his glow was

fading more. Rox felt his muscles ache.

Esphan said, "Rox the Kitsune, your days of mayhem are coming to an end. You

will pay for all the deeds that you have caused in this world."

Esphan charged a lot of energy and began to form a huge ball of light. Rox also

charged some energy. Then, they both blast it at each other and they were equal. Rox was trying to

push it back, but since almost all of his tails were cut off, he didn't have enough strength to do so.

Esphan used all his energy and it hit Rox. The kitsune cried in agony and a huge explosion occurred.

Esphan just stood there and watched it take place. _"We did it, son,"_ said Dihan's

spirit.

"_I know we did, Dad,"_ said Espio's spirit. Just then, a hand climbed out of a pile of

rocks. It was Rox and he was bleeding everywhere.

"You…mortals…" he said weakly. "I…will never…surrender…to you. I am…the

most powerful…being…in the…world!"

He suddenly cried out in pain because a sword was struck in his stomach. Esphan

was surprised to see that. The kitsune knelt to the ground and tried to breathe, but couldn't. He then

fell down dead.

Then, the sword was taken out of his stomach by a mysterious man wearing a

black cape. His clothes were stained in red and blue and he wore a brown belt around his waist.

Esphan looked at him. _"What the…?"_ he thought.

The stranger looked at Esphan and made a slight smile. Then, he disappeared.

Esphan was confused. _"Was that…Venom?"_ He then turned to see Venom,

Ratchet, and Lawrence regaining their consciousnesses from the explosion.

"You okay, boss?" asked Lawrence, trying to dust off Venom's cape.

"Don't touch me!" said Venom, slapping Lawrence's hand away from him.

Esphan then thought, _"No. If Venom was over there, then who was that other _

_guy?"_

Venom got up from the ground and looked at Esphan. "Well, I can't believe that

you used fusion to stop Rox. However, his life won't be gone. I'll revive him soon and then you

won't have your father's spirit to fuse again."

Esphan just gave Venom a cold stare.

The sorcerer-wolf walked away and said, "Ratchet, Lawrence, let's go. We're

finished here."

The two imps began to follow Venom nervously.

"Are we in trouble, Master Venom?" asked Ratchet.

Venom sighed. "No. I'll save the punishment for tomorrow. In the

meantime…" He put his hand on his forehead. "…I need to take a rest and drink some champagne."

As the three villains left, Esphan turned his head to see a bruised, unconscious,

purple cat-girl. He walked up to her and knelt down. Then, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

When he did, her body was healed and she woke up. She saw a purple chameleon

looking down at her.

"E-Espio…?" she said weakly. "Is that you?"

Esphan smiled. Then, he felt a bit of pain in his stomach and he was back to his

normal self. Dihan's spirit came out of Espio's body.

"_Hello, Salley,"_ he said.

"Dihan?" said Salley. "What happened to you?"

"He sacrificed his life to save you," said Espio.

Salley turned to her left and saw Dihan's bloody body on the ground. She gasped.

"Oh my God…"

"_I'm very sorry, you two,"_ said Dihan. _"But I'm afraid I have to go."_

With tears in his eyes, Espio said, "Thank you, Father."

Dihan smiled and then drifted away up to the sky. Then, his spirit disappeared.

Espio started to cry again.

Salley put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Esp."

Espio faced Salley and hugged her while quietly sobbing.

Salley tried to comfort him. "Espio, it's okay." She then began to sing, _"When _

_you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I _

_held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me."_

Espio began to feel better and touched Salley's lips with his. They broke off after

a second or two.

"Thank you, Salley," he said, wiping his tears with his hand. Then, he picked Salley

up in his arms and said, "Let's go home." He took out the warping gadget and created a warp zone.

The two ninjas stepped into it and traveled back home.

The End

**Author Notes:**

**1. **** Can you guess who that mysterious stranger was? I mean the one that killed Rox? You might **

**know him from one of my stories. **

**2. The song that Salley was singing was called, "My Immortal" by Evanescence. **


End file.
